User talk:Shisma
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 00:06, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) Signature FYI, you may want to check your signature template, as it didn't seem work correctly on your last post. - 13:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's likely configured for MA/de. Aside, Shisma -- I fixed the issue on Requiem (TNG novel). -- sulfur 13:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::yes thanks. I guess I can't use different signatures through different language versions - Shisma 13:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Categories on MA/en Please do not remove categories from articles. If it is in a category it shouldn't belong to, check out Category:Uncategorized articles instead. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 12:54, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Star Trek 2 alt cover(s) Aren't those *both* alternate covers, or am I missing something? -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:29, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :See File talk:Star Trek 2, Bantam alternate.jpg. The other was fan art. -- sulfur (talk) 16:39, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Ahhh, my mistake... I *was* missing something. Sorry! :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:54, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Voice actors Hey. I am not sure about the community consensus creating articles for the "German" voices of the roles. When we'll start this we'll have to create articles for every country a different voice actor performed the voices of a Star Trek character. IMO, this belongs to the article about the character. Tom (talk) 18:37, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :I understand. that would mean at least 800 new articles for german actors alone… excluding stage actors which happen to be also german Star Trek voice actors (but maybe thats only Reiner Schöne ^^) --Shisma ::I'd be tempted to suggest that foreign language voice actors could be mentioned on MA/en, but linked to the language instances that they work in. Just a thought there though... -- sulfur (talk) 01:13, November 30, 2015 (UTC) I know you specialize in this stuff, and I just saw this today, thought you might find it interesting. I think it is legit, but I'm a long time removed from the flare days. --Alan (talk) 11:49, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :hi, thanks. But is there a reason you sent me this? --Shisma Wrong person. Sorry. --Alan (talk) 17:23, June 25, 2019 (UTC)